marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Costumes
Costumes are items on Marapets that you can use to change your pet to a specific colour or theme. For a list of what costumes each pet can wear, go to the pet colours page (on the rainbow in Gigantic Paradise) and click on the pet you want to check for costumes, or vice versa. You can buy them from the Costumes Shop http://www.marapets.com/shop.php?id=32 (please be advised that it's frequented often), Account Upgrades, and earn them from some Rewards and Missions. AU Sets are a great way to get your hands on new, creative costumes, but be sure to buy them before they retire. A new costume is released at least once a year, provided that an old costume hadn't turned into a new one. If you don't see one here, please keep checking back (this is rare). Certain costumes will have pets to be in a certain pose, like in Account Upgrades or Missions. Costumes commonly found in the Costume Shop would have pets be in their standard pose; these pets are called base pose pets. ---- Costume advent.gif|Advent Costume Costume alien.gif|Alien Costume American-Costume.png|American Costume Angelcostume.gif|Angel Costume Costume_anime.gif|Anime Costume Costume aqua.gif|Aqua Costume ArcadeCostume.gif|Arcade Costume Armoured-Costume.gif|Armoured Costume Australian-Costume.png|Australian Costume Costume autumn.gif|Autumn Costume Babycostume.gif|Baby Costume Costume_balloon.gif|Balloon Costume Costume bee.gif|Bee Costume Costume Beige.png|Beige Costume Costume Black.png|Black Costume Blitzen_Costume.png|Blitzen Costume Costume Blue.png|Blue Costume Costume_bootleg.gif|Bootleg Costume BreezeCostume.gif|Breeze Costume British-Costume.png|British Costume Costume Bronze.png|Bronze Costume Costume Brown.png|Brown Costume BugCostume.gif|Bug Costume Costume Burnt.png|Burnt Costume Calico-Costume.png|Calico Costume Costume-Camouflage.png|Camouflage Costume CandleCostume.gif|Candle Costume CandyCostume.gif|Candy Costume Costume cartoon.gif|Cartoon Costume CheckeredCostume.png|Checkered Costume Costume cheese.gif|Cheese Costume Costume_chibi.gif|Chibi Costume Costume chinesenewyear.gif|Chinese Costume Costume chocolate.gif|Chocolate Costume Costume_christmas.gif|Christmas Costume ChristmasTreeCostume.gif|Christmas Tree Costume Costume clown.gif|Clown Costume Costume coral.gif|Coral Costume Costume_cottoncandy.gif|Cotton Candy Costume Cowboycostume.gif|Cowboy Costume Costume cupid.gif|Cupid Costume CursedCostume.gif|Cursed Costume Dalmatian-Costume.gif|Dalmatian Costume Costume dark.gif|Dark Costume Costume darkfairy.gif|Dark Fairy Costume Daylight-Costume.gif|Daylight Costume Defective Costume.png|Defective Costume DesertCostume.gif|Desert Costume Costume detective.gif|Detective Costume Costume_devil.gif|Devil Costume Costume_digital.gif|Digital Costume DollCostume.gif|Doll Costume DragonCostume.gif|Dragon Costume EarthFairyCostume.gif|Earth Fairy Costume Eastercostume.gif|Easter Costume Elekacostume.gif|Eleka Costume Elf_Costume.png|Elf Costume Costume emo.gif|Emo Costume EnpiahCostume.png|Enpiah Costume Fade Costume.gif|Fade Costume FairyCostume.png|Fairy Costume FancyCostume.gif|Fancy Costume FatCostume.png|Fat Costume Costume_fire.gif|Fire Costume Costume firefairy.gif|Fire Fairy Costume Fireworkcostume.gif|Firework Costume Costume floral.gif|Floral Costume Costume frostfire.gif|Frostfire Costume Funkycostume.gif|Funky Costume Nebula_Costume.png|Galaxy Costume Geniecostume.gif|Genie Costume Costume_ghost.gif|Ghost Costume GingerbreadCostume.gif|Gingerbread Costume Costume_glass.gif|Glass Costume Costume gnome.gif|Gnome Costume Costume goblin.gif|Goblin Costume Costume Gold.png|Gold Costume Costume_gothic.gif|Gothic Costume Costume Green.png|Green Costume Costume Grey.png|Grey Costume Costume hairy.gif|Hairy Costume Costume halloween.gif|Halloween Costume Costume headless.gif|Headless Costume Costume hobo.gif|Hobo Costume Costume ice.gif|Ice Costume IceCreamCostume.gif|Ice Cream Costume Costume icefairy.gif|Ice Fairy Costume Costume injured.gif|Injured Costume Costume insideout.gif|Insideout Costume InvisibleCostume.gif|Invisible Costume Costume island.gif|Island Costume Jinncostume.gif|Jinn Costume Costume_new_killer.gif|Killer Costume Lavacostume.gif|Lava Costume Costume-Leopard.gif|Leopard Costume Costume_leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Costume paladincostume80.gif|Light Costume LightfairyCostume.gif|Light Fairy Costume Costume lightning.gif|Lightning Costume Costume Lilac.png|Lilac Costume Costume_love.png|Love Costume Costume madscientist.gif|Mad Scientist Costume Costume_mafia.gif|Mafia Costume Costume_Magenta.png|Magenta Costume Costume maroon.gif|Maroon Costume Mermaidcostume.gif|Mermaid Costume Midnight_costume.png|Midnight Costume Costume_millionaire.gif|Millionaire Costume Minipetcostume.gif|Minipet Costume Costume monster.gif|Monster Costume Moonlight-Costume.gif|Moonlight Costume Costume_mummy.gif|Mummy Costume Musicalcostume.gif|Musical Costume Costume mutant.gif|Mutant Costume Native-costume.gif|Native Costume Costume nefarious.gif|Nefarious Costume Costume Negative.png|Negative Costume Costume neon.gif|Neon Costume NightmareCostume.gif|Nightmare Costume AirCostume.gif|Nimbus Costume Costume ninja.gif|Ninja Costume Costume old.gif|Old Costume Costume olive.gif|Olive Costume Costume Orange.png|Orange Costume Costume pampered.gif|Pampered Costume Costume panda.gif|Panda Costume Costume party.gif|Party Costume Pastelcostume.png|Pastel Costume Phantom Costume.png|Phantom Costume Costume pinata.gif|Pinata Costume Costume Pink.png|Pink Costume Costume_pirate.gif|Pirate Costume Pixel_Costume.png|Pixel Costume PixieCostume.gif|Pixie Costume Costume_plant.gif|Plant Costume Costume_plushie.gif|Plushie Costume Costume poison.gif|Poison Costume Costume polar.gif|Polar Costume Costume princess.gif|Princess Costume Costume prison.gif|Prison Costume Prize-Costume.gif|Prize Costume Punkcostume.gif|Punk Costume Costume Purple.png|Purple Costume Costume_Radioactive.png|Radioactive Costume Costume Rainbow.gif|Rainbow Costume Costume_rainy.png|Rainy Costume Costume_recycled.gif|Recycled Costume Costume Red.png|Red Costume Costume redpanda.gif|Red Panda Costume Costume robot.gif|Robot Costume Costume-Rotten.png|Rotten Costume Costume royal.gif|Royal Costume Safaricostume.gif|Safari Costume Costume school.gif|School Costume ScoutCostume.gif|Scout Costume Seasonalcostume.gif|Seasonal Costume Costume sewers.gif|Sewers Costume Costume_shaved.gif|Shaved Costume Costume Silver.png|Silver Costume Simerian_Costume.png|Simerian Costume Costume skater.gif|Skater Costume Costume skeleton.gif|Skeleton Costume Costume_sketch.gif|Sketch Costume Costume sleepy.gif|Sleepy Costume Costume slime.gif|Slime Costume Costume-Snow.png|Snow Costume Snowman_costume.gif|Snowman Costume Costume space.gif|Space Costume Costume spacefairy (1).gif|Space Fairy Costume Costume_Sparkle_(1).gif|Sparkle Costume Costume splatter.gif|Splatter Costume Costume sponge.gif|Sponge Costume Costume_sports.gif|Sports Costume Springcostume.gif|Spring Costume Costume_spy.gif|Spy Costume Costume_mental.gif|Staff Costume Costume_starry.gif|Starry Costume Costume steampunk.gif|Steampunk Costume Costume stone.gif|Stone Costume Costume stoneage.gif|Stone Age Costume Ravecostume.png|Strobe Costume SummerCostume.gif|Summer Costume Costume_superhero.gif|Super Hero Costume Costume swamp.png|Swamp Costume Costume_Teal.png|Teal Costume Costume thunder.gif|Thunder Costume Costume_tiger.gif|Tiger Costume Toddler-Costume.gif|Toddler Costume VortexCostume.gif|Tornado Costume Costume toy.gif|Toy Costume TundraCostume.gif|Tundra Costume Costume_underwater.gif|Underwater Costume Costume undyingfairy.gif|Undying Fairy Costume Costume valentine.gif|Valentine Costume Costume_vampire.gif|Vampire Costume VillainCostume.gif|Villain Costume Voodoo_Costume.png|Voodoo Costume Costume water.gif|Water Costume Werewolf Costume.gif|Werewolf Costume Costume_White.png|White Costume Costume winter.gif|Winter Costume WitchCostume.png|Witch Costume Costume wizard.gif|Wizard Costume Costume Yellow.png|Yellow Costume Costume zombie.gif|Zombie Costume Deleted Costumes There are currently 9 costumes that no longer exist on the site: *Skinny, Costumes Shop - Pampered *Kamilah, July 2010 - Desert *Pilgrim, Nov 2009 - Doll *Geek, Sep 2008 - Fancy *Vortex, Jan 2009 - Tornado *Hero, Nov 2009 - Strobe *Puchalla, Bumpkin - Defective *Trailer, Penitentiary - Galaxy *Furry, Ublish - Dalmatian *Explorer, July 2008 - Safari For more information, click here. Costumes (clothing) Costumes are full-body clothing that you can put on your character. If they don't cover your character's face as well there are masks that can do just that. Category:Marapets Category:Items